


Chapter 28 – Close Calls (the Musical)

by NotaChicken



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: High School Musical - Freeform, WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, a joke that got out of hand, absolute nonsense, alternative ending, bully your local villain by breaking into song, dancing and singing solves all problems apparently, not meant to be taken seriously, suddenly muscial, they won't be able to stop you, this is for entertainment purposes only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaChicken/pseuds/NotaChicken
Summary: This is the parody version of chapter 28 of my other story "Joining forces with the devil? It's more likely than you think."If you don't know that story nothing will make sense. Then again, if you know the story this probably won't make much sense either.





	Chapter 28 – Close Calls (the Musical)

**Author's Note:**

> After being challenged to write this parody as a joke, I lost all control of myself and did it. And now that it exists I thought I might as well post it. If you're reading "Joining forces with the devil" I recommend reading the actual chapter 28 first, because the beginning has slight spoilers.
> 
> Also, you absolutely are required to listen to the song while reading (you'll see when it starts)! Here's a link if you need one:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYATjOZCXng
> 
> And here's the link to the actual story if you want it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794223/chapters/49420628
> 
> Finally, I'm not sure how the layout of this will translate for mobile users. It might be a bit difficult to read if the lyrics get all pushed together. A computer might be the better choice, but do as you wish.

The man looked at Crowley. “It is thanks to the data you provided me with that I now know it’ll work. Be assured that your sacrifices were not in vain.”

“That does not make me feel better. At all”, Crowley stated glumly.

Umber shrugged, picking up a bucket. “Pity.”

The man stepped forward and the serpent uselessly pushed himself closer to the wall. This was it. The bucket swung towards him as if in slow motion… and stopped. Crowley couldn’t believe his eyes. Umber suddenly stood up straight, putting the bucket away and looking around, his stance alert.

“What’s that?”, he asked, his eyes narrowing.

“W-what?” The serpent was still staring at the bucket. “If it’s a sign to keep me alive you should defi-“

“Quiet!”, the man commended. “Listen!”

The entire room fell silent, everyone straining their ears. It was faint, but it was there. The sound of drums and whistles accompanied by a quiet chorus, slowly becoming louder and with no discernible music source.

Suddenly Crowley knew what he had to do. He jumped to his feet. “Alright, here we go!”

[Trumpets join in]

Crowley, Aziraphale, Chloe, Lucifer:

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, were there for each other every time

Together, together come on let’s do this right!

Umber: ???!

Lucifer:

Here and now it’s time for celebration [twirls around, barrier disappears]

I finally figured it out

Crowley & Aziraphale: Yeah, Yeah

Chloe:

That all our dreams have no limitations [ropes slide off her hands, she stands up]

That's what it’s all about

Lucifer & Crowley: Come on now!

Aziraphale:

Everyone is special in their own way [barrier disappears, he steps out of the circle]

We make each other strong [stands next to Crowley who’s now also free]

Crowley: We make each other strong. [puts arm around Aziraphale]

Chloe [standing next to Lucifer]:

We’re not the same

Were different in a good way

Together’s where we belong [they lean against each other]

Crowley, Aziraphale, Chloe, Lucifer:

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

[Door opens, Trixie joins in, pulling everyone together]

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand [they all hold hands]

Make our dreams come true!

Trixie: Everybody now!

[They break apart and start dancing]

Umber: ??????!!!?!?!

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, were there for each other every time

Together, together come on let’s do this right!

Adam [entering through the door to the roof]:

We're all here

And speaking out with one voice

We're going to rock the house

Yeah, yeah

The party's on now everybody make some noise

Come on scream and shout

The Them:

We've arrived because we're stuck together

Champions one and all

Crowley, Aziraphale, Chloe, Lucifer, Trixie and the Them:

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

Ella, Dan, Linda, Maze and Eve [come dancing through front door and join]:

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come

[Roof disappears. In the sky Gabriel, Beelzebub, Amenadiel, Michael and some background dancer angels & demons fly a choreography]

We're all in this together

When we reach

We can fly

Know inside

We can make it

Anathema, Newt, Madame Tracy and Shadwell [dancing in through the roof door]:

We're all in this together

Once we see

There’s a chance

That we have

And we take it

The Them:

Wild cats sing along

Yeah, you really got it goin' on

Wild cats in the house [Adam makes actual wild cats appear. Dog is vibrating]

Everybody say it now

Everyone (including the cats):

Wild cats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air [all wave their hands (and paws) back and forth to the music]

That's the way we do it

Let’s get to it

Time to show the world [Horsepeople show up with an explosion, posing dramatically]

[Drum and whistles solo. Big flier choreography in the sky. Everyone is dancing circles around Umber who’s in shock. Dog is leading the cats in a march. Death breakdance solo.]

The Them: Hey, ho, hey, ho! Alright here we go!

Everyone [singing and dancing aggressively at Umber]:

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars [Crowley makes sparkling stars appear in the room]

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand [holding hands in a circle around Umber]

Make our dreams come true

[Focus on the sky]

We're all in this together

When we reach [Beelzebub and Gabriel reach for the other’s hands and spin around]

We can fly

Know inside

We can make it

[Focus back on the room]

We're all in this together [Amenadiel lands to dance next to Lucifer]

Once we see

There’s a chance

That we have

And we take it

Wild cats everywhere [the cats all jump at the same time]

Wave your hands up in the air [everyone waves Umber goodbye]

That's the way we do it [they all speed up and start dancing out of the room]

Let's get to it

Come on everyone!

[Crowley shuts the door with a slam, leaving a stunned Umber behind, standing alone in the middle of the room.]


End file.
